


It's Not Always Black and White

by Imoliviakaitlynok



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Emmet is a cinnamon bun, Homosexuals, Incest, M/M, Pokemon Black, Pokemon White, Sex Game, Twincest, What am I doing?, what is life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoliviakaitlynok/pseuds/Imoliviakaitlynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet and Ingo play a little harmless game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Always Black and White

Hello diary! It's me, Emmet! Today I fucked my brother...maybe I should start from the beginning, me, Bianca, N, Cheren, Touko, Touya, and Ingo were playing a game, it's where a chosen person puts two blindfolded people in a dark room with a bed, and they take off their blindfolds and make love, but they don't know who's in the room with them. It was a good idea, I liked it, but I was chosen as one of the people in the room, later on I found out Bianca put us in the room together. There was really no way we could've known who it was because your also not allowed to talk, I guess you could but that would take away the fun. You'd figure that since we've known each other all our life we would've known but...we didn't. I had a good time and Ingo says he didn't but from the sounds he was making I think he did. I wonder who he thought I was? At first I think he thought I was Bianca or Touko because he was checking for female parts, then maybe he thought I was Touya or Cheren, N's hair is too long. I guess I never passed through his mind. When he opened the door and looked around everyone's faces to see who wasn't there. His face got so red! He didn't even turn around to get his shirt or pants. He just ran. He enjoyed himself. I never knew he was so good with his ha  
"Emmet!" Ingo yelled, "Ze have challengers, vhat are you even doing?"  
I turned around "Oh nothing, bruther."  
"Vell hurry up." He replied.  
nds. No matter what he says I know he loves me, and I love him, too. I have to go now diary. With lots of love, Emmet!

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing?


End file.
